thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Utsuho Reiuji (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *Utsuho has a high life value, which allows her to sponge a few hits and makes taking her down seem like a daunting task. *The character has a high damage output in general, only being surpassed by Yuuka Kazami's. *Utsuho has access to a deadly library of corner combos, some of which are the strongest no-spellcard combos in Gensokyo Reloaded. *Because of her numerous projectiles and strong melee attacks, Utsuho is proficient in dealing with opponents at any distance. *''Standing Medium Attack'' is a good poke that moves Utsuho forward slightly, which means it can be used repeatedly to apply pressure to an opponent. *The hitbox on Crouching Medium Attack allows it to function as a semi-reliable anti-air. *''Aerial Light Attack'' is both quick to start up and has a decently sized hitbox, making it highly useful for initiating the character's damaging combo strings. *Charging the character's Specials increases their damage output, with all but Flare Up also granting additional enhancements. *''Control Rod'' can be charged at any point, even while guarding, in a hitstate, or before 'fight' is called. *Utsuho can input at any time during the charging phases of Hell Geyser, Flare Up and Rocket Dive to cancel them, or the dash commands to dash cancel them. *''Flare Up'' is an excellent reversal that sends opponents into the air to extend Utsuho's combos, acts as a makeshift projectile shield and is difficult to punish, with the version of the move also having a lot of range on top of that. *A fully charged Rocket Dive can deal heavy damage to an opponent that fails to block it. *''Nuclear Sign "Creeping Sun"'' has an active hitbox above Utsuho while it is charging, which gets larger as the charge level increases; when launched at full charge, the large size, low speed and tracking properties of the projectile grants Utsuho a significant amount of stage control, forcing an opponent to either block it or attempt to nullify it. *''Explosion Sign "Giga Flare"'' is a projectile-eating laser that grants Utsuho full invulnerability throughout the attack, which allows her to easily punish an opponent trying to stop her charging the attack into Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare". *''Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare", once activated, is the only attack in ''Gensokyo Reloaded that is both unavoidable and unstoppable for all but one character in the roster, who has to be under the effects of a certain last word to avoid it. Cons *Utsuho has the lowest movement velocities of any character in Gensokyo Reloaded, with her walk being painstakingly slow and her dashes not covering much distance quickly. *The character has a very large hurtbox, which makes evading attacks difficult when her low movement velocities are factored into the equation. *Utsuho's medium Normals cannot be chained into heavy Normals. *Because Crouching Medium Attack is a mid, Utusho only has two moves in total that need to be blocked low. *''Nuclear Rush'' having a long startup time makes it difficult to catch opponents off guard with it. *The character's throw is lacking in range. *Charging Hell Geyser, Flare Up and Rocket Dive to utilise their charged up benefits gives an opponent ample time to prepare for them. *''Hell Geyser'' has a lot of startup even when uncharged, making it extremely difficult to use in combos. *The aerial version of Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive" hits fewer times the closer to the ground Utsuho is when activating it, thus requiring her to be as far above the ground as possible to get the most damage out of it. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |50|0|0.9|40|20 | | }} | |65|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} | |90|0|0.8|120|60 | | }} + | |45|0|0.9|40|20 | | }} + | |70|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + | |120|0|0.75|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |50|0|0.90|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |80|0|0.85|80|40 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} | |110|0|0.8|120|60 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |80|0|0.80|80|40 | | }} + | |100|0|0.8|120|60 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} 'Throws' + / / | |130|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / / | |130|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |22xN|5xN|0.9xN| |10xN |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~21f. | }} ]| |Level 1 charge: 50 Level 2 charge: 80 Level 3 charge: 22x5 |Level 1 charge: 10 Level 2 charge: 16 Level 3 charge: 4x5 |Level 1 and 2 charge: 0.85 Level 3 charge: 0.96x5 |Level 1 charge: Level 2 charge: Level 3 charge: |Level 1 charge: 30 Level 2 charge: 40 Level 3 charge: 9x5 |Requirements= |Properties= Level 2 charge: Level 3 charge: Aerial [ ] version: |Notes=Attack charges while at least one button is being held. Attack activates when there is at least a level 1 charge and no buttons are being held. Ground version: [ ] to aim 45 degrees upwards. Aerial version: [ ] to aim 45 degrees downwards. |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Level 1 charge: 30f~89f. Level 2 charge: 90f~149f. Level 3 charge: 150~f. | ] version, level 1 charge}} ] version, level 2 charge}} ] version, level 2 charge}} ] version, level 2 charge}}}} | |Level 1 charge: 80 Level 2 charge: 75x2 Level 3 charge: 70x3 |Level 1 charge: 16 Level 2 charge: 13x2 Level 3 charge: 11x3 |Level 1 charge: 0.8 Level 2 charge: 0.8x2 Level 3 charge: 0.8x3 |Level 1 charge: Level 2 charge: Level 3 charge: |Level 1 charge: 30 Level 2 charge: 22x2 Level 3 charge: 15x3 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile spawn location varies with button pressed. [ ] to charge. Charge can be cancelled with , , or . |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Minimum charge duration: 19f. Level 1 charge: 1f~50f. Level 2 charge: 51~89f. Level 3 charge: 90f. | version, level 1~3 charge, active frames 1f~2f| | version, level 1~3 charge, active frames 3f~8f| | version, level 2~3 charge, active frames 9f~10f| | version, level 2~3 charge, active frames 11f~16f| | version, level 3 charge, active frames 17f~18f| | version, level 3 charge, active frames 19f~24f| | version, level 1~3 charge, active frames 1f~2f| | version, level 1~3 charge, active frames 3f~8f| | version, level 2~3 charge, active frames 9f~10f| | version, level 2~3 charge, active frames 11f~16f| | version, level 3 charge, active frames 17f~18f| | version, level 3 charge, active frames 19f~24f| | version, level 1~3 charge, active frames 1f~2f| | version, level 1~3 charge, active frames 3f~8f| | version, level 2~3 charge, active frames 9f~10f| | version, level 2~3 charge, active frames 11f~16f| | version, level 3 charge, active frames 17f~18f| | version, level 3 charge, active frames 19f~24f}}}} | |Level 1 charge version: 20xN version: 22xN version: 24xN Level 2 charge version: 30xN version: 33xN version: 36xN Level 3 charge version: 40xN version: 44xN version: 48xN |Level 1 charge version: 4xN and versions: 5xN Level 2 charge version: 6xN version: 7xN version: 8xN Level 3 charge version: 8xN version: 9xN version: 10xN |0.9xN |Level 1 and 2 charge: Level 3 charge: |10xN |Properties= |Notes=[ ] to charge. Charge can be cancelled with , , or . |Version=1 | |4|1+|45|49|D|--}} |4|1+|51|55|D|--}} |4|1+|57|61|D|--}} |Framenotes=Minimum charge duration: 6f. Level 1 charge: 1f~37f. Level 2 charge: 38~76f. Level 3 charge: 77f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~28f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~21f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~14f. | version| | version| | version}}}} | |Level 1 charge version: 100 version: 110 version: 120 Level 2 charge version: 150 version: 165 version: 180 Level 3 charge version: 200 version: 220 version: 240 |Level 1 charge version: 20 version: 22 version: 24 Level 2 charge version: 30 version: 33 version: 36 Level 3 charge version: 40 version: 44 version: 48 |0.8 |Level 1 and 2 charge: Level 3 charge: |40 |Requirements= |Properties=Level 1 charge: Level 2 charge: Level 3 charge: |Notes=Velocity varies with button pressed. [ ] to charge. Charge can be cancelled with , , or . | |Framenotes=Minimum charge duration: 12f. Level 1 charge: 1f~43f. Level 2 charge: 44~82f. Level 3 charge: 83f. | }} 'Spellcards' | | Level 1 charge: Level 2 charge: Level 3 charge: | / |0.99xN| |9xN |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes={ ] to charge. Charging increases projectile size and reduces its velocity when launched. Launched projectile: can only hit up to 30 times. | |Framenotes=Minimum charge duration: 12f Level 1 charge: 11f~52f Level 2 charge: 53f~92f Level 3 charge: 103f | }} | |60x6|8x6|0.9x6| |50x6 |Properties= |Notes=Can only hit up to 6 times. [ ] to charge. An additional 1000 Power is required to reach charge level 2. An additional 2000 Power is required to reach charge level 3. Becomes Explosion Sign "Giga Flare" at level 2 charge. Automatically becomes Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare" at level 3 charge. | |Framenotes=Minimum charge duration: 12f. Level 1 charge: 1f~62f. Level 2 charge: 63~112f. Level 3 charge: 113f. | }} |34x28|2x28|0.9x28| |18x28 |Properties= | | }} |10x45|N/A|0.2| |14x45 |Properties= |Hitbox= }} |Ground version: Aerial version: |Ground version: 24x2+80x5 Aerial version: 82x5 |Ground version: 4x2+16xN Aerial version: 17xN |1| |Ground version: 85x7 Aerial version: 85x5 |Requirements= Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive" must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= Ground version: |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Ground version: startup invulnerability 1f~12f | }} | |27x16|5x16|0.2| |37x16 |Requirements=''Nuclear Heat "Uncontrollable Dive"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Utsuho Reiuji Category:Characters with a Life value of 1100 Category:Characters with Type 2 comboing